Hoy no me puedo levantar
by Chisheccid
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de beber demasiado después de dos años de abstinencia? No pasaría nada sin la intervenión de sentimientos recién descubiertos o una arqueóloga que lo único que quiere es ver felices a dos de sus más importantes camaradas.


Disclaimer: Oda es el eterno propietario de One Piece, yo soy solamente una ficker más que delira fics a cambio de comentarios.

Hoy no me puedo levantar

Desde hacía dos años que este par no había tenido la oportunidad de beber un poco de lo que se llama cerveza, sake o alguna bebida que contuviera una porción mínima de alcohol, así que cuando el festejo había dado comienzo, los resultados fueron más que previsibles.

Una noche larga, bebiendo, comiendo, riendo, danzando, conversando con los nakama acerca de las cosas interesantes que habían descubierto, tratando de reponer el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Peleas por un lado, cortesía del espadachín y el cocinero, robo de comida por parte del capitán, música animada gracias a Brook, explosiones y más bebidas, retos entre los tripulantes, diversión sin lugar a dudas.

*/*/

Nami despertó después de varias horas de descanso, sintió la suavidad del colchón en su espalda y las cálidas mantas que cubrían su desnudez… ¿Desnudez? Si, estaba completamente desnuda en un cuarto que acababa de reconocer no era el suyo, ni el de los muchachos, asunto aterrador si le sumaba el hecho de haber percibido una presencia cálida a sus espaldas que la abrazaba melosamente.

No era posible… Se dio la vuelta con sumo cuidado para encontrarse de frente con el semblante tranquilo de su mejor amigo mientras dormía. Ahora lo recordaba; la noche anterior se había pasado de copas y no había tenido mejor idea que ir con Usopp para retarlo a ver quién era mejor bebedor. Entendió a medias lo que había sucedido y no era para sorprenderse, lo había notado apenas saludarse en el archipiélago; a Usopp se le agrandó la mirada al reconocerla y ella por su parte había reparado en la nueva tonificación del cuerpo del tirador que sin lugar a dudas le había despertado una curiosidad que no tenía nada de inocente.

Sonrió al percatarse de la desnudez del hombre que descansaba a su lado, hubiese sido perfecto si tan solo pudiera recordar exactamente lo que había pasado después de la segunda botella de sake.

-Por Kami, que grande lo tiene.- Pensó mientras se aproximaba a los labios del aún dormido Usopp.- Su nariz no miente.- Sonrió con morbo antes de plantarle un beso que se podría definir como un nuevo comienzo.

Usopp abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto húmedo, y al percatarse de quién estaba a su lado y en que circunstancia, estos se desorbitaron totalmente. Se levantó de un brinco con la sábana cubriéndole mientras dejaba a la vista el cuerpo de Nami.

-Tu, tu… tu- No encontraba palabras para definir lo que estaba presenciando.

Nami sonrió tranquilamente mientras que el tirador parecía no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Empezó a correr en círculos botando todo lo que estuviera a su paso mientras Nami poco a poco se daba cuenta que Usopp tampoco recordaba nada con respecto al asunto de la anterior noche.

El tirador se detuvo en seco y lentamente regresó la mirada hacia donde Nami estaba.

-¡Me robaste la inocencia!- Gritó.

La expresión de Nami fue épica, el enojo no se hizo esperar, se levantó y se dirigió donde su camarada, le arrebató la sábana y salió del acuario sin antes darle una certera bofetada.

-Si alguien abusó de otra persona, ese fuiste tú.

*/*/

Afuera hacía un clima estupendo, todos los tripulantes se encontraban en sus labores mientras recibían el generoso sol que se presentaba en aquella mañana.

Zoro entrenaba arduamente para sudar toda la cerveza que había consumido, Chopper y Luffy pescaban algo para el almuerzo, tomando en cuenta que el medio día estaba cerca, Franky se recargaba con cola, Brook, como siempre, tocando alegres melodías, y Sanji le servía una bebida a Robin mientras que esta estaba leyendo un libro.

Nami salió apenas cubierta con una sábana con un semblante tal que hasta un monstruo marino hubiese huído de ella.

-Oh, navegante-san ya ha despertado- Dijo Robin mientras se llevaba a los labios el refresco que Sanji le había ofrecido.

Usopp salió detrás de la pelirroja mientras vociferaba cosas inentendibles.

-Oh, y nariz larga-kun también.- No pudo evitar que se le escape una sonrisa traviesa al recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada:

Nami se había levantado bamboleante para dirigirse al tirador que la recibió de buena manera. Empezaron a beber mientras se retaban mutuamente a los más inocentes de los desafíos, Robin lo había notado, como era de esperarse de ella. No solo las miradas que se dedicaban al desafiarse mutuamente los delataban, si no también aquella cercanía que antes no tenían.

Robin así formó su plan para matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-El mar a estas horas debe estar helado, sería una locura nadar.

Con aquel comentario había hecho lo necesario, si conocía bien a sus nakama, y claro que lo hacía, se retarían a lanzarse al mar, lo demás correría por cuenta de los demás tripulantes.

Así como estaba previsto, había sucedido. Media hora más tarde, Zoro y Sanji se estaban lanzando al mar para rescatar a ese par de cabezas huecas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Luffy al percatarse de que ninguno reaccionaba.

-Lo más prudente sería desvestirlos para que no agarren un resfriado- propuso Robin con segundas intenciones.

Así, Luffy ordenó a los tripulantes que los desvistan, los lleven al acuario y los hagan dormir juntos ya que había escuchado decir a Robin que no había nada mejor que dormir junto a alguien para calentar el cuerpo, dicho sea de paso, esto también lo había hecho con segundas intenciones.

Lo respuesta más obvia ante esta orden hubiese sido un grito al cielo por parte de Sanji pero por suerte la arqueóloga ya tenía la situación bajo control. Sanji estaba embelesado en uno de los dulces besos de Robin.

-Con esto está hecho.- Pensó en sus adentros.- Lo demás corre por cuenta de ellos.

FIN

Con esto he terminado uno de los tantos fics que tengo planeados para Nami y 10 pairings…

Espero que se hayan divertido, la verdad es que se me complicó mucho el final y tuve que borrar muchas partes de tamaño considerable que ahora que lo pienso hubiesen sido muy redundantes para el fic.

Gracias a mis dos más fieles lectoras por sus comentarios, en verdad lo agradezco.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Suerte!


End file.
